


Knight in Shining Armor

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash, Sleepiness, Swooning, Tumblr Prompt, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p><p>Sam gets hit with a curse during a witch hunt, and Gabriel can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

Sam slowly roused awake, closed eyes scrunching up tightly against the light of his room. He lightly groaned in displeasure, raising a palm to cup over his eyes. Then, gradually, a light headache began to pulse between his temples, and his responding groan was much louder. “Ahh, _God_.”

“Nope. Just a witch with a sleeping spell.”

Sam dropped his hand from his face, blinking his heavy eyes open. Squinting past the remnants of sleep, he caught sight of Gabriel sitting in the armchair beside the bed. The archangel was watching Sam curiously, a tiny smile on his face, cheek resting on his hand with his elbow propped on the armrest. Sam swallowed thickly, smacking his dry lips.

“Wha’ happ’ned?” he rasped.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, conjuring a fresh glass of water. He leaned over and gave it to Sam, nodding at the small murmur of ‘thanks’ before Sam took a tentative sip. When the glass was half-empty, Sam spoke up again.

“What happened?” he repeated, the coarseness of his voice improved.

“You fainted,” Gabriel said simply.

Sam blinked. “What?”

“Witch caught you off guard, tossed a sleeping spell at you when you were searching somewhere else for the hex bag, and I caught you when you fell,” Gabriel clarified, a teasing smirk on his face. “You _fainted_. Straight into my arms. You know—“ Gabriel leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head as he grinned wolfishly at Sam “—If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Sam closed his eyes and scoffed. “Yeah. Right. Of course that’s what I was doing,” he muttered with a huffed laugh as he opened his eyes.

Gabriel shrugged. “Could have just said you wanted a Prince Charming to sweep you off your feet.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting my Prince Charming to be so _short_ ,” Sam shot back playfully.

Gabriel laughed jovially, standing up and climbing into the bed with Sam, laying down next to him. It was easy for the hunter to shift his arm to wrap around Gabriel so that the archangel was nestled comfortably in his embrace, his head tucked into the space between Sam’s neck and shoulder.

“Wasn’t expecting my damsel in distress to be an overgrown _moose_ either, but life has a way of adjusting to our desires, I suppose,” Gabriel replied, smiling into Sam’s neck, and Sam closed his eyes and grinned when he felt a soft pair of lips pressing tenderly against his skin.

“Yeah, I suppose it does,” Sam sighed happily, ready to sleep the rest of the spell off, his angel in his arms


End file.
